


Сделка

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немного о школьных взысканиях и таланте воспитателя у Майкрофта.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

Впервые школьное взыскание Шерлок получает на четвертом году обучения.

Майкрофт не слишком доволен этим фактом, но в то же время гордится.

Не Шерлоком, естественно, а выдержкой учителей, которым приходится иметь с ним дело. Майкрофту известно, насколько его младший брат умеет быть дотошным и невыносимым, так что преподавательский состав продержался еще относительно долго.

Шерлок, пришедший домой в сумерках, демонстративно бросает сумку себе под ноги, стаскивает ботинки с едва ли не дюймовым слоем грязи на подошвах и в ответ на немой вопрос Майкрофта цедит:

— _**Теперь ясно, почему занятия в школах длятся до трех часов дня. Будь она до шести, ни один учитель бы туда не вернулся.**_

Майкрофту неизвестна причина взыскания, да и интересоваться нет ни малейшего желания. Это ведь Шерлок: тут любое слово или действие может стать причиной сердечного приступа даже самой милой учительницы, вроде той, что преподает у самого Майкрофта английский язык.

— Ты же понимаешь, что учителя могут не хотеть возвращаться в школу из-за таких балбесов, как ты? — Майкрофт мягко журит Шерлока, следуя за ним по пятам до кухни.

Тот же, наливая себе апельсинового сока, только фыркает:

— Сами они балбесы. Иногда мне кажется, что я минимум вполовину умнее каждого из них. А из-за этой несносной миссис Питтерс, не понимающей сарказма, я не только сегодня задержался и пропустил час самообучения французскому, но еще и должен теперь решить больше десяти математических задач к следующему уроку. Не то, чтобы это было сложно для меня, но… Я не хочу.

Майкрофт вздыхает. Шерлоку скучно в школе, среди слишком простодушных одноклассников и относительно таких же учителей. Его нужно заинтересовать и удивить.

— Давай так, — тянет Майкрофт, поглядывая на хлебающего сок Шерлока, — если ты выполнишь задание миссис Питтерс, я научу тебя играть в клюэдо. Хочешь?

Шерлок вскидывает на него испытывающий взгляд:

— Клюэдо? Что это еще такое?

Майкрофт выгибает бровь:

— Выдержишь условия нашей договоренности, узнаешь.

— Полчаса, Майкрофт, — рубит Шерлок, направляясь к выходу. Очевидно, идет за школьной сумкой, одиноко лежащей в коридоре. — Встретимся через полчаса.

Улыбка сама появляется на лице Майкрофта.

Глаза Шерлока горят неподдельным азартом. Возможно, он еще не совсем потерян для аристократического английского общества.


End file.
